Justice League of America Vol 1 193
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* and the :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Adversaries: * * * * * * Other Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Locations: * :* ::*L.A. Coliseum ::*Echo Park :* ::* :* ::* :* ::*Lincoln Memorial Items: * * * * Sky Pirate's Robot-Men * Sky Pirate's Gas Gun * * * Vehicles: * * Sky Pirate's dirigible pirate ship * Professor Zodiak's alchemical aeroplane | Notes = * "All-Star Squadron" is reprinted in Showcase Presents: All-Star Squadron #1. * This is the first appearance of the All-Star Squadron. They appear next in . * The Monster's presence in this issue's 2nd story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. At this point in time, Jason Rogers is still a feeble-bodied industrialist, and will not embark on his criminal career until 1944. * Professor Zodiak's presence in this issue's 2nd story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. At this point in time, Zobar Zodiak is still a master of chemistry and mechanics, and a dabbler in the occult sciences, and will not embark on his criminal career until 1948. * Sky Pirate's presence in this issue's 2nd story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. At this point in time, Sky Pirate's criminal career had seemingly not yet begun.Green Lantern#27 * Solomon Grundy's presence in this issue's 2nd story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. At this point in time, Grundy was still lying inert at the bottom of Slaughter Swamp and will not make his debut until 1944. * Wotan's presence in this issue's 2nd story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. Wotan's actual whereabouts at this point in time are unclear. It is known that he had been been, earlier in the same year, seemingly killed in his second confrontation with Doctor Fate. * Presence of Kryptonite in this issue's 2nd story is due to an act of time-travel on the part of Per Degaton. At this point in time, kryptonite was still not discovered and will not make his debut until 1949. * The secret identities of Wes Dodds and Ted Knight are known to each other and to Johnny Thunder. | Trivia = * Sandman mentions a Czech writer's term "robot" when fighting the Sky Pirate's mechanical men. The writer in question is Karel Čapek, who coined the term in his 1920 play R.U.R. | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * George Pérez cover art gallery | Links = * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * JLA page at DC Comics * The Captain's Unofficial Justice League Home Page * Cosmic Teams: Justice League }} References